The present invention relates to pumps that pump fluid out of the ground. More specifically the present invention relates to sucker rod pumps that pump petroleum or other minerals out of the earth. Even more specifically the present invention relates to sucker rod pumps wherein the sucker rod is fixed to a mechanical chain that operates in a pipe or tube. The present invention has been found to be particularly useful in offshore petroleum wells and subsea petroleum wells.